


Date (A Poth Fanfic)

by BlairWidows608



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I may continue, I still dunno..., M/M, Rating May Change, um...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWidows608/pseuds/BlairWidows608
Summary: I will pick three words from each chapter and use them to base the next around. Hope you enjoy^^!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompts: Table, Boat, Boop Nose

Goth smiled, getting ready for his and Palette's date.  
"Do I look okay, mama?" Geno turned and looked at him, smiling gently.  
"Of course dear. You look amazing." Goth sighed. It helped him feel better, even though he knew his mom would say that, no matter what. He was so nervous. He picked up a pen from the container on the kitchen table, twitching slightly, and started to tap it against the table, calming himself down.  
Geno walked in from the living room (which was built off of the kitchen) and hugged Goth, calming himself down more.  
"It's okay sweetie. I'm pretty sure Palette could care less about what you look like. Heck! Even if you had a dumpster on your head, he wouldn't care. So, shh... Calm down..." Goth relaxed in Geno's arms, knowing he was right.  
"Thanks mama." Geno smiled and pulled away just as there was a knock at the door. Geno rushed over and opened the door. It was Ink and Palette.  
"Oh! Hey Ink. Hi Palette. Coming in?" Ink nodded, and looked down at Palette.  
"Palette? Be good, okay?" Palette nodded and ran inside, looking for Goth. Geno chuckled and stepped aside, letting Ink step inside.  
"Heh, guess he's been looking forwards to this..?" Ink let out a small laugh and nodded.  
"Yeah, he's been wanting to ask him out forever, but now that he has, he's been very...what's the word...enthusiastic..?" Geno nodded, understanding what he meant and let out a 'heh' before walking into the kitchen to see what the kids were up to. Goth had apparently gotten something to eat to help with his nerves. And palette was now licking off a red substance, presumably ketchup, off of his face. Goth face was bright purple, but he was smiling slightly. Geno immediately tuned on his heals, realizing he had just walked in on something, and walked out, dragging Ink out with him. Palette finally pulled away, having licked the 'ketchup' off, and booped his 'nose'.  
"Hehe! Sorry Gothy I didn't mean to scare you!" Goth had actually gotten startled when Palette came running into the room, and he jumped, falling and hitting his 'nose' on the floor.  
"I-It's okay... I didn't loose any hp, so you're okay." Palette sighed in relief. Geno would've killed him, had he hurt Goth.  
"Anyways, are you ready to go?" Goth nodded, egar to know what Palette had planed.  
"So... What do you h-have planned?" Palette smiled.  
"A romantic midnight boat ride~!" Goth blushed again, but smiled as well.  
"I'd like that..." Palette grabbed his hand, pulling him to the living room.  
"Then, come on!" Ink stood, saying goodbye to Geno and saying that he'd have Goth home by sometime tomorrow, and walked to his car getting in and waiting for Palette and Goth. Palette led Goth out to the car, opening the door for him, and helping him in. He then closed the door behind Goth, walking around to the other side and getting in. Ink started the car and started driving as Palette and Goth snuggled in the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompts: Oven, Scissors, Stairs

Ink arrived at the dock, but it had started raining. Palette frowned, holding back tears. Goth felt a bit sad as well, but was able to fake a smile, trying to cheer up Palette.  
"Aww... Don't cry Palette! We can still have the best date ever!" Palette looked at him.  
"How?" Goth smiled and hugged Palette.  
"How about we go to your house and make oven-baked muffins!" Ink nodded and handed Palette and Goth some construction paper and some scissors.  
"Here, you can entertain yourselves! Now, off we go!" Ink started to drive again as palette started cutting the paper. He made some stairs and a person..? Well... More like a blob, but at least he was happy. Goth made an upside-down cross and cut up the rest, making it look like dust. Ink smiled, staying quiet and listening to the paper being cut. After they finished their cutting, they cuddled together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompts: Soda, Vase, Truck

Ink pulled into the driveway next to Error's truck. Palette got out and waited for Goth to get out and walk around the car. He grabbed Goth's hand and led him to the door, waiting for Ink. Ink walked over, opening the door for them. Error was waiting in the living room for Ink. Ink smiled, walking over and giving Error a small kiss on the cheekbone.  
"Hey hon. Sorry to keep you waiting." Error shook his head.  
"No Inky, you know I don't care. I'd wait for you forever." Ink blushed a faint rainbow.  
"Yeah... Well I gotta go get the ingredients ready for baking. Oh! Where's PJ?" Error stood, stretching.  
"Asleep. Alice came over earlier to play with him." Ink smiled again, walking into the kitchen. Palette followed his mom, dragging Goth behind him. He then turned to Goth.  
"Hey Gothy, you want something to drink?" Goth nodded.  
"Sure. What do you have?" Palette let go of Goth's hand, walking to the fridge and opening it.  
"Um... Soda..?" Goth smiled.  
"Sure." Palette pulled out the soda and got two cups from the cupboards, with Ink's help of course. He placed them on the kitchen table and poured the liquid into them. He then set the soda bottle on the table, making it shake slightly and the vase in the center of it fall over. It rolled off of the table, falling onto the floor, the contents of it (a few golden flowers) scattering on the floor. Palette flinched, readying himself for Ink's yelling.  
But it never came. He looked over at Ink and found him holding in laughter. Palette was confused.  
"What's so funny, mommy?" Ink calmed down, taking a deep breath. "Goth...Pffft-!" Ink burst into laughter, pointing over at Goth. Palette turned to look at goth and immediately started laughing. Palette, in the commotion had jumped, throwing the two cups at Goth. Goth was now soaked in soda, one of the cups on the top of his head like a hat.  
"It's not funny!" Goth said with a pout. Palette finally calmed down and was able to talk again.  
"Heh... Alright Gothy, I'm sorry. You can borrow some of my clothes. C'mon." Palette led him to the bathroom, letting him go take a bath. He then went to go get the clothes, finding them and leaving them outside of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompts: Headphones, Sink, Tea

Goth stepped out of the bathroom, sighing in slight sadness. He honestly liked that scarf. He was just glad that he didn't wear his red scarf that day. He walked to the living room, looking for Palette.  
However, he only found ink and error snuggling and watching a horror movie. Error was the first to notice Goth standing in the doorway and signaled for him to come in. Ink then noticed as well, pausing the movie and directing his attention to Goth.  
"Hey Goth! What ya want?" Ink smiled gently at Goth. Error changed his attention to his tea for a moment, taking a sip before redirecting his attention back to Goth.  
"I-I was looking f-for Palette." Goth said, shaking a bit from the cold air of the living room. There was probably a window open somewhere. Error stood, walking into the kitchen.  
"He'S Pr-Pr-Pr-Pr-ObAbLy In H-h-HiS r-R-rOoM." The sound of the kitchen sink running was then heard. Ink nodded agreeing with Error.  
"Okay. T-Thanks!" Goth turned around walking to Palette's room. Ink smiled.  
"Hey Error? You wanna continue the movie?" Ink asked as he looked at the TV.  
"HmMmM... NaH. It'S aLmOsT oVeR aNyWaYs." Ink sighed, not really knowing what to do now. He then looked to his right and saw his headphones and MP3 player.  
"Hmm... At least it's something to do..." He picked them up, and put on the headphones. He then turned on the MP3 player and listened contently, falling asleep rather quickly.  
When Error was done in the kitchen he came out and saw Ink asleep on the couch. He smiled, walking over and picking Ink up.  
"HeH... I lOvE yOu InKy..." He didn't get much of a respond as he carried Ink to their room and laid him on the bed. He took off Ink's headphones and set them on the bedside table. He kissed Ink's forehead, making Ink smile in his sleep. Error smiled back, walking to his side of the bed and lying down, falling asleep next to Ink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompts: Fan, Screw, Yarn

Palette sat in his room, knitting something with red yarn. Goth opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Palette looked to where he was standing.  
"Hey Gothy! Have a nice shower?" Goth nodded moving closer and sitting on the edge of Palette's bed.  
"I guess the clothes fit fine?" Goth nodded again. Palette smiled sitting up and putting aside the yarn and needles.  
"So... What should we do?" Goth asked, looking at Palette. Palette shrugged.  
"I don't really know. I mean, we were going to make muffins, but mom said it was too late. So..."Palette trailed off looking around for something to do. Goth sighed, trying to think of something. Palette looked out the window and at the moon. 'The moon sure is beautiful...' Palette thought as he sighed.  
Just as Palette sighed, the light and fan in Palette's room turned off, making both jump. Goth fell off of the bed, his left hand almost landing on a screw. Goth stood and jumped as he realized Palette no longer was on the bed, or even in the room for that matter. He quickly ran to the door, trying to open it, but found it locked.  
He started panicking, banging on the door and saying, "Palette! This isn't funny! Let me out!"

...

No reply.  
His breathe quickened as he felt something brush his ankles. He tried to scream, but found he couldn't. All he could do was stand still, and hope it was just his imagination. Then suddenly, a hand covered his mouth. He kicked and screamed, but it didn't seem to faze whoever it was. Then, he heard his skull crack and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It might be awhile before I update this. I haven't been motivated as of late... Well, I hope you enjoyed^^!


End file.
